A conventional seating arrangement normally comprises a frame having at least one seat cushion and a back cushion secured thereon by screws or bolts. Assembly of such a seating arrangement and disassembly thereof for repair or replacement purposes has proven unduly time-consuming and costly. In addition, such a conventional seating arrangement does not lend itself to various combinations wherein seat and back cushions may be orientated to assume various configurations.